Todo el tiempo del mundo
by AderinM
Summary: ONESHOT. Decir adiós duele, pero el corazón no aguanta negarse al amor. Hermione lo sabe y no cometerá dos veces el mismo error.


**HOLA!**

**Me aventuré a escribir este fic, inspirado en una canción que escuche hace mucho. Lo tenía ya desde hace tiempo, perdido entre todos mis archivos y hoy por fin lo encontré... Lo ideal es que fuera un songfic, pero en vista de las regras de ff net, solo les comento el titulo de la melodia (Hoy ya me voy de Kany Garcia)****, y les sugiero ponerle "play" justo cuando esta avisado con negritas en el ff.**

**Espero que les guste, ahora si a leer!**

**Saludos!**

**((ah lo olvidaba! NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING)) ^.^ **

* * *

**HOY YA ME VOY**

Por qué tuvo que aceptar… por qué decirle que sí a ese viaje, si desde el principio el presentimiento de que algo pasaría se apoderó de ella?  
Y es que pese a todo, de cualquier modo, terminar con eso le costaría tanto… Habían sido mas de tres años de matrimonio, tiempo en el cual descubrió y disfrutó tantas nuevas cosas que nunca dejaría de agradecerle… pero para que engañarse? Este viaje le había quitado la venda de los ojos … todo el mundo creado en esos años de repente se vino abajo para caer en cuenta que en realidad era una farsa que ella misma produjo, dirigió y personificó desde el principio…  
Ya no había rencores, todas las dudas, deudas y discusiones habían quedado saldadas… y ella libre, libre para ser feliz a "su lado", tal como lo oyó decir la última vez que lo vio… antes de la boda…  
Ahora, después de tanto tiempo la moneda giraba una vez más en el aire… solo que esta vez no dejaría nada a la suerte, tenia claro que cara elegir. Sin duda él debía sospechar algo, no podía ser más obvia, fingir nunca había sido su fuerte… ya debería haberse dado cuenta de esos "te amo" insípidos que ni siquiera ya pronunciaba, de esos besos sin entrega que trataba de evitar al máximo… de todo ese tiempo sin intimidad… porque era obvio que después de que su cuerpo se reencontró con su verdadero dueño… simplemente era imposible entregarse a un "impostor".  
Hasta hace seis meses como matrimonio hubieran podido haber ganado el premio a la perfección: todo miel sobre hojuelas, lo que a fin de cuentas cualquiera esperaba de "Granger y Wesley"…. Y todo hubiera seguido así en Londres si no les hubieran ofrecido esa oferta en Nueva York. Cómo imaginarse que el reencuentro sería ahí? No estaba preparada… Cómo imaginarse cuando lo vio, que semanas después ambos compartirían la misma pasión, la misma entrega y el mismo amor? Cómo romperle el corazón al hombre que le entregó su alma? De la forma menos dolorosa: sin mentiras. ¿Culpa? No… por alguna extraña razón, tal vez porque sabía que pasando esta pagina, la felicidad que dejó ir retornaría, o más bien se restablecería… Pero de todos modos costaba trabajo.

Miró el reloj de pared, faltaba casi media hora para que llegara… tenía en la mano un sobre impecablemente blanco adornado solo por un par de siglas en una esquina. Lo abrió una vez más y releyó el contenido. Era imposible no sonreír ante esa noticia, si buscaba una señal para hablar la tenía precisamente en frete, ya no podía retrasar más las cosas. A su cabeza venia cada encuentro furtivo, cada despedida necesaria, pero si todo marchaba bien en pocas horas todo eso terminaría…

**FLASH BACK**  
Los enormes edificios de Manhatan se erguían alrededor de ese precioso parque. Eran finales de otoño y el viento helado removió el alborotado cabello de una mujer recargada en el puente; estaba cubierta por un confortable abrigo de pana, que hacían juego con su gorro y guantes. Se sobresaltó al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y de inmediato se giró…

- No hagas eso…- reprochó sin poder ocultar la cara de felicidad que le producía tenerlo cerca…

- Solo quería sorprenderte… nunca dejaré de hacerlo… - dijo quitado de la pena mientras se acercaba para plantarle un suave beso… - Como estas?... – otro beso – te extrañé… hace exactamente 5 días, 20 horas, 12 minutos que no nos vemos – recalcó mirando su reloj y sonriendo.

- Y crees que yo a ti no? – Ahora fue ella quien lo besó y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos – se me hizo eterna la espera...

- Pues tu sabes que si por mi fuera, te raptaba ahora mismo y nos iríamos muy lejos de aquí – sentenció abrazándola y apretándola mas hacia si, esbozando una media sonrisa…

- Mmmm, hay muchos inconvenientes… sobre todo que…

- Ya se ya se… no puedes romperle el corazón a tu queridísimo marido… - resopló algo malhumorado y soltándola para darle la espalda.

- Par mi no es fácil…- trató de excusarse tomándolo por la espalda para hacerle dar vuelta… - escúchame… - habló con seguridad – yo te amo, que no se te olvide…solo dame tiempo por favor… un poco…

El hombre la miró serenamente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas…

- Lo tienes… solo recuerda que para mi es muy difícil este juego… te quiero solo para mi… sabes que no me gusta compartir…

- Lo se… y ten por seguro que desde el día que te volví a ver…

- Shhhh… - cubrió sus labios con el índice – no tienes que decírmelo… lo siento, cada vez que me hablas, que me miras, que me tocas… cada vez que hacemos el amor… - acercó sus labios a su boca persuasivamente. Ella instintivamente se sonrojó, era algo que no podía evitar

- …Cada vez que te ríes – continuó y la besó -… cada vez que te sonrojas – acarició su mejilla – solo que no quiero disfrutar de eso solo de vez en cuando, por algunas horas al día, tal como hoy… Hasta a qué hora tenemos? – preguntó sin dejar el tono seductor…

- ..Hasta las 10…- respondió con desanimo… era la pregunta obligada.

- Muy bien… - dijo con optimismo y brindándole una sonrisa – apenas me va a dar tiempo de llevarte a conocer un restaurante que descubrí hace unos días… luego podemos seguir con tus clases de patinaje sobre…

- NO… por favor – interrumpió poniendo ojos de corderito..

- Nada de "Granger"… quiero que esté en optimas condiciones para cuando este lago – señaló hacia abajo del puente – este congelado.

Ella hizo un puchero tratando de disuadirlo…

- Y ni creas que con esos trucos me va a convencer… además, si se porta bien durante la lección, prometo llevarla a mi apartamento… - dijo con una sonrisa picara… - aunque a decir verdad… con o sin clase… esa visita está obligada…

- Bueno profesor – siguiendo la corriente – pero supongo que si cumplo con sus "ordenes", la visita puede tener bonos extras…

- De eso que ni le quede duda…

- Pues entonces en ese caso… en marcha – lo tomó del brazo y bajaron del puente encaminándose a la salida de Central Park.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y así había sido desde hace casi cinco meses. Encontrándose sabiendo que debían decirse adiós en poco tiempo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, parecían irse como agua. La mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta abrirse. De inmediato se puso de pie ocultando el sobre a sus espaldas…

- Hola mi vida! – Saludó alegremente el hombre que acababa de entrar y se acerca a ella para besarla…

- Hola - dijo ella tratando de ser lo más cordial posible, volteando la cara para evitar el beso.

El se le quedó mirando escudriñando en su rostro…

- Creo que estamos enojados… - dijo sonriente…

- No… para nada – fingiendo naturalidad…

- Bueno, entonces que pasa… porque esa carita?...

Ella permaneció en silencio buscando las palabras correctas para no dar rodeos… él al no obtener pronta respuesta siguió hablando

- Bueno, no importa… ya se porque estas así… -

Un semblante de duda se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, él continuó sentándose en el sillón y jalándola de la mano para invitarla a hacer lo mismo, por poco le hace tirar el sobre

-… se que extrañas a tu familia… nuestra casa, todo lo que dejamos en Inglaterra pero precisamente hoy te tengo una sorpresa…

- No… espera, si me permites hablar a mi primero… - interrumpió ella sospechando de cierta forma lo que él quería decir… Él pareció no escucharla o no querer hacerlo…

- … ya me lo habían comentado, pero no quise decirtelo hasta confirmarlo – tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró emocionado – Entré a los Chudley Cannon! Regresamos a Europa! – exclamó con alegría…

Ella se quedó estática, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, NO! No se iría a ningún lado, no sin "él".. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su esposo, pero su mente no se encontraba por completo ahí. Era el momento preciso para hablar… y para qué negarlo, por su cabeza empezaron a pasar todas esas cosas lindas que vivió a su lado desde que lo conoció en primer año, tal vez una parte de ella trataba de disuadirla a no romperle el corazón…. pero no, ya la había escuchado tres años atrás y la que quedó con el corazón roto (voluntariamente) fue ella, cayendo en cuenta de eso hasta hace poco. Se enderezó en es sillón, retornó sus pensamientos al presente. Aun tenía sus ojos clavados en ella esperando su reacción, no flaqueó, sostuvo la mirada y habló lo más serena posible.

- No quiero ni puedo volver a Londres… no contigo…

El parecía estar digiriendo palabra por palabra, rió nerviosamente… posiblemente todo era una broma.

- Pero que estas diciendo?... No entiendo?

- Lo dije muy claro… no quiero regresar.

- No no no, eso ya me quedó claro… repite lo último…

- …Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil…

- Hacer más difícil que? – un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. – habla claro por favor - Trataba de mantener la calma

- Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer…

- No..! No lo haces…! Explícame que significa todo que entonces el tonto soy yo…

- Quiero permanecer en Nueva York, hasta que resuelva unos asuntos personales…  
Él respiró algo aliviado y se recargó en el sillón.

-Tan personales que no puedo permanecer a tu lado…?- Si… no debes estar más a mi lado… mi lugar no es contigo ni el tuyo conmigo.

La posición cómoda que había él adoptado se descompuso al incorporarse al oír eso.

- Que estás diciendo?

No pudo evitarlo, la mujer bajó la mirada y respiró profundo antes de levantar de nuevo la cabeza y pasar el sobre a su regazo…

- Perdóname por favor… pero hace mucho comprendí que la mejor forma de no lastimar a alguien es hablando con la verdad… aunque en un principio parezca que las intenciones son completamente lo contrario… Una vez más te pido disculpas…. Y también te agradezco por todo lo que me diste, lo que compartimos… pero ya no puedo seguirnos engañando… -antes que él pudiera decir algo le extendió el sobre – esto es lo que me hizo hablar contigo, pero no el motivo principal por el que quiero permanecer aquí… porque aunque no fuera esa situación, la decisión sería la misma -. tomó el sobre titubeante… y permaneció con el en las manos por unos segundos -… Ábrelo – pidió ella. Él lo hizo lentamente.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara de leer el contenido, su rostro estaba completamente pálido y algo de incredulidad se asomaba en el…

- Esto no puede ser… hace mas de cinco meses que tu y yo no… - dijo susurrando más para él- … es una broma verdad? – mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza… - No me hagas esto por favor! – en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lagrimas que de inmediato descendieron por su rostro – Tres meses? – exclamó ahora exaltado – Llevas tres meses viéndome la cara de im…

- Por favor…. Déjame hablar… Sí… se que debes pensar lo peor de mi… pero fue y es algo que no puedo controlar…

- Ah… no puedes controlar? Por favor! Ahora se le llama así… ese es el mejor pretexto que tienes?

- No me hables asi que….

- Entonces como quieres que lo haga…? Preferirias que dijera…. "Bravo! Felicidades! Que tu y tu amante… ah claro, junto con su hijo sean muy, pero muy felices!" Eso esperabas!

- Por supuesto que no, pero quiero que me escuches… solo eso, no espero que me comprendas….

- Ja! –Rió irónico – faltaría más. Y escuchar que! Me vas a contar como se conocieron… como se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas… las noches que le entregabas y a mi me negabas…? No me interesa… - se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación, deteniéndose súbitamente a la mitad del pasillo -… No, sabes que! – se vuelve hacia ella -… si me interesa algo… - respiró hondo antes de preguntar - Quien es? – ella apretó los labios -… lo conozco? – ahora su voz era fría y sarcástica, aun asi las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella había aprendido a conocerlo y sabia que todo ese enojo que demostraba era en realidad que le dolía hasta el alma -  
Ella apartó la vista y asintió…

- Quien…? – preguntó de nuevo

- Solo ha habido dos hombres en mi vida – dijo ella tratando de inmiscuir la respuesta en esa afirmación.

- Solo dos hombres… y como esperas que lo interprete…? supongo que me consideraste en esa "lista"?… porque de ser así… solo queda …- Se quedó estático, como desentrañando información que había dejado almacenada en su memoria, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Una sonrisa fingida y amarga se formó en sus labios… - Ya… ya…Pero como pude ser tan entupido! – abrió los ojos aun sonriendo - … sigue siendo igual de cínico verdad?

Ahora era ella quien no entendía…

- NO fue casualidad… para nada… lo vi hace unos meses sabes?... y el muy hipócrita me saludó como si nada… incluso me preguntó por ti… yo por su puesto le comenté que estabas muy bien y que de hecho estabas en esta ciudad… jaja – rió sarcastico –

- Por favor deja de…

- Por favor que? – preguntó alterado

- Deja de atormentarte… que ganas con decirme todo eso…? JAMAS! Escucha bien.. Jamás nos burlamos de ti… crees que para mi no era difícil?... y no me estoy justificando, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que disfrutábamos al saber lo que esto te iba a afectar… Por eso estamos en esta habitación… Por eso me atrevo a decirtelo todo.. iba a pasar, tarde o temprano y entre más esperáramos mas dolor hubiera habido…  
El volteó hacia otro lado, parecía tratar de contener el llanto pero no lo lograba…

- Y que más…? – dijo sarcástico - … porque entonces no está él aquí? .. Ah claro, no me digas….! Casi lo olvidaba… el bastardo es también un maldito cobarde… siempre tras de los demás ocultándose….!

- No necesitas expresarte asi…! - exclamó ofuscada poniéndose de pie y levantando la voz.  
De dos zancadas él llegó hasta ella quedando a escasos centímetros, la tomó de los hombros tan fuerte que le hizo hacer un gesto de dolor…

- ah... me lastimas… - se quejó tratando de safarse –

- Entonces como? – Gritó fuera de si zarandeándola - … Cual es el adjetivo que se merece… o quieres que te busque uno a ti… por que deja decirte que se me vienen muchos a la mente…. Podríamos empezar con… pu…

- YA BASTA! – gritó la mujer jalandose y logrando alejarse de él – TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE! ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS , TU..! – no pudo terminar porque una vez mas su marido estaba justo frente de ella, ahora la acorralaba contra la pared con ambos brazos..

- TRANQUILIZARME DICES?.. Y COMO? DIME CÓMO, QUE A MI NO SE ME VIENE NADA A LA CABEZA! – de nuevo la tomó por los hombros pegandola a la pered y presionándola en ella…

- Ya… por favor, suéltame… me lastimas… - se quejaba-

- TU ME LASTIMAS MÁS A MI! MUCHO MÁS! – su fuerza era superior a la de ella, entre más trataba de soltarse, más presión ejercía..

- Por favor… me duele – y era cierto, una lagrima escapo por sus ojos - … suéltame por favor – pidió en tono suplicante.

El permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, solo observándola. Lentamente fue aflojando su agarre hasta apartar por completo sus manos, llevó una de ellas hasta su mejilla (de ella) y apartó suavemente el liquido que la surcaba; luego, sin decir nada pasó una mano por su propia cabeza, revolvio su cabello de manera desesperada y caminó directo al sillón en donde se dejó caer quedando medio sentado. Ella seguía sin moverse aun pegada en la pared, no sabía si hablar o salir corriendo de ahí, algo la hizo quedarse. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Hasta que estuvo plantada justo en frente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… Tenía la vista perdida. El coraje en su semblante había desaparecido y habia cambiado por uno de dolor, su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, las que habia tratado de contener hacia unos minutos. Guió su mirada hacia ella al sentir su presencia tan cerca…

- Perdón – habló en tono suave sincero-… perdón… jamás quise lastimarte…. Perdóname por favor – en su voz había suplica y remordimiento… - Yo….

- No hables y escucha… - se sentó a su lado – y pasó su mano por su rostro – hace un momento te dije que me dejaras hablar… no iba hablar de "ese bastardo" como tu lo llamas... quería decirte lo maravilloso que fue estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, lo que vivimos fue único…algo que no cambiaría y no podría ser con nadie más, porque más que mi pareja eres mi amigo, una de las personas en las que más confió y de las más importantes en mi vida…

___**INICA CANCION**_

- Que pasó entonces? - se atrevió él a preguntar ahora ya más calmado

- No pasó nada, ya había pasado mucho antes… Me hice la loca y lo guarde hasta el fondo, hasta me hice creer que ya había desaparecido…  
- Te refieres a…

- Si… no me preguntes nada de eso que no te contestaré… Todo este tiempo… no se… lo mantuve apartado, según yo ya no significaba nada… Pero ten por seguro que las veces que estuvimos tu y yo juntos…. Todo lo que te dije…

- Nada era cierto… tal vez en el momento pensabas que lo era… no es así…? no trates de hacerme sentir bien… creeme que nada puede lograrlo en este momento, pero tampoco quiero que mientas… como dijiste… la manera menos dolorosa es la verdad… estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora yo te voy a decir lo que creo que pasó… - tomo aire profundamente - …Estos años fueron una fantasía, creíste ser feliz con migo… cuando lo volviste a ver… que pasó…? Abriste los ojos y caíste en cuenta, que esa felicidad no era real porque no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentías… a lo que sientes cuando estas juntó a él … O me equivoco? – finalizó con amargura.

Verdad, verdad.. mil veces cierto… y se lo firmaba en ese preciso momento, pero no podía hace más daño del que ya estaba, sería darle la estocada final gritándole que Sí… que hubo noches en que entre sus brazos inconscientemente deseó estar entre los de otro, que al ver su cara imaginaba otra… que al sentir sus caricias recordaba otras… Ahora lo aceptaba, ahora comprendía el verdadero significado de todo eso… no eran solo recuerdos momentáneos… eran añoranzas, anhelos escondidos camuflados en un amor inexistente… un amor que vino del agradecimiento y del cariño… Ella bajó la mirada, sentía que con solo verlo él podía leer en su mente todos esos pensamientos.

- Me duele, y duele muchísimo… - continuó hablando él… y sí, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa -… porque eres el amor de mi vida…. Y porque todo lo que yo te di, sentí, siento y sentiré será lo más real que he tenido o que haya hecho… Eso nada lo cambiará… "Nothing's gonna change my love for you…", recuerdas esa canción… en la luna de miel? – Había nostalgia en su voz -… te la canté al oído, y la seguiré cantando donde quiera que estés…

- Por favor ya… - sabía que cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una puñalada y trataba de detenerlo - …. Ya no digas más por favor – su voz era suave, tanquila y clara, como ella misma se lo había propuesto… no debía llorar, no tenía por qué.

El tomó su rostro por la barbilla y levantó su cara…

- No me callaré… porque quiero quedarme con eso, deseo llevarme eso de ti… no esto, no esta noche. Quiero recordarte como la mujer con la que pasé los mejores años de mi vida, no como la que casi me está matando del dolor… Sin embargo – hizo una pausa para serenarse un poco ya que una vez más las lágrimas lo invadian -… sin embargo estoy consiente que entre más sostuvieras esto… al final dolería más…

-Yo… no hubiera podido… no sabiendo lo que realmente pasaba en mi corazón… ni teniendo presente lo que implicaría en un futuro. Cuando por primera vez dijiste que me amabas, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en ese momento – dijo ella - … cuando estuve contigo y te acepte… fue porque sentí perderte.. Recuerdas eso?... y de verdad me dio pánico que eso pasara… porque significas mucho en mi vida…

- Porque confundiste amistad con amor…  
Un asentimiento involuntario le dio respuesta…

-Porque creí que eras lo que necesitaba… y lo eras, de veras… aunque no de la forma en que pretendí

Un silencio abrumador invadió el lugar. Tal vez ya no había más que decir o ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo… la verdad era que cada vez que hablaban se acercaba el momento más difícil para ambos por diferentes razones…

El se agachó un poco tratando de alcanzar algo en el suelo, hasta que lo hizo…

- Esto es tuyo… - le entregó el sobre que ya estaba algo arrugado… - supongo que lo querrán conservar… algo así debe permanecer…  
Ella lo aceptó de inmediato agradeciéndole con la mirada.

- Debe estar contentísimo – continuó - … yo lo estaría… Y no me mires así, lo digo en serio… me alegro por ustedes… - se detuvo y corrigió abruptamente - No… no no no.. en estos momentos, perdóname, pero decir eso sería completamente hipócrita… es la naturaleza humana lo que nos produce este sentimiento de envidia… De egoísmo al saber que la felicidad de la persona que amamos no esta con nosotros…

- Él aun no lo sabe… apenas hoy me enteré…

- Mmmmm…. – no sabía que decir…

- La verdad quería dejar eso hasta que todo entre tu y yo estuviera aclarado… Son muchas cosas al mismo tiempo..

- Cierto… y que va a pasar ahora…? – la pregunta que trataba de evadir por fin se atrevió a pronunciarla.

- Permaneceré aquí… si es necesario, por el tiempo que se requiera… creo que lo mejor será no….

-… Vernos más… - concluyó él la frase.

- …Si… por lo menos en algún tiempo

- Sí, yo también pienso que será lo más sensato y sano para los dos… o mejor dicho… los tres…

-… Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste algo… que jamás olvidaré… una frase que muchos pronuncian pero pocos lo hacen como tu … La vida sigue… Tenemos mucho por hacer… Tienes aun mucho que dar… en distintas maneras…  
- Ya te lo dije: eres el amor de mi vida… jamás volveré a amar a alguien…

- No digas eso…

- Y está hecho…  
- Bueno, pues entonces hay muchas maneras de entregarse a algo, no solamente lo veas por ese lado… Eres una de las personas más buenas que conocido… no desperdicies eso

-… Te puedo pedir un favor antes de irme… -pidió él  
A ella le tomó por sorpresa…  
-... La que se va soy yo…

- Nada de eso… conseguiré un traslador a Londres… no pasará nada si llego unos días antes de lo previsto… Entiendes que no soportaría estar aquí más tiempo  
Sin decir nada asintió.

- …Que es lo que…?

- Lo que te quiero pedir…? Es sencillo… será la última vez… Abrázame por favor…

Sin esperar un segundo ella lo hizo, no por compromiso o porque se lo hayan pedido, sino porque quería y de cualquier modo lo iba a hacer. Fue un contacto corto, pero si algo falto por decir en ese momento se trasmitió. Al terminar él se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo, una bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta…

- … Tus otras cosas… - hizo la observación ella…

- No importan… - Giró el picaporte de la puerta… - Adios… - dijo casi en un susurro mirandola a los ojos….

- Hasta luego Ron – dijo ella desde el sillón. Segundos después estaba sola en la habitación y con el sobre fuertemente agarrado sobre su pecho…

Respiró aliviada…

- Adios Ron – murmuró por última vez…

**_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_,-*'*-,_**

Los últimos rayos del Sol se ocultan entre los edificios de la ciudad. El invierno en las regiones del norte es fuerte pero a la vez espectacular, ya los arboles de cerezo están un poco cubiertos de nieve, el lago tiene algunos delgados bloques de hielo cubriéndolo, el ambiente es absolutamente perfecto para dar un paseo por las escondidas veredas de ese lugar. Sin embargo ella espera, lleva casi dos horas en el mismo lugar de siempre: sobre el puente, sostiene en su mano una pequeña rama que arrancó de una arbusto cercano, se ha entretenido cortando hoja por hoja y dejándolo caer sobre las cristalinas aguas. El último reflejo del sol hace que su corazón lata más rápido, le indican que pronto llegará quien espera. Levanta la cara al sentir la suave brisa rozarle el rostro, aspira el fresco olor a pino provenientes de la arboleda que la rodea... Pino combinado con... él.

Luego unos pasos, no se da el lujo de voltear, quiere ser "sorprendida" como siempre. Sigue entretenida con la rama ya despojada de más de la mitad de su follaje... Poco a poco siente que alguien se acerca, su mirada sigue clavada en el agua... y después esa presencia junto a ella. Aun no lo mira, ni él hace nada por llamar su atención, solo se acomoda en la misma posición de ella a su lado y baja la vista curioso a lo que ella hace. Lleva su mano a una de las bolsas de su chaqueta y de ahi saca discretamente su varita, con simples movimientos haces que se formen singulares ondas en el agua

- Si sigues con eso, vas a terminar deforestando el parque...- comenta con un tono casual sin mirarla mientras sigue entretenido haciendo figuras etéreas en el lago

-... y que no ves que con eso que haces alguien te puede ver- dice en respuesta de la misma forma que él sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

- No creo que a alguien le importe lo que haga... – repone girándose un poco frente a ella...

- Pues lo mismo digo de una rama... – ella no cambia de posición y solo voltea la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ninguno de los dos soporta más ambos se abalanzan hacia el otro y se funden en un abrazo permaneciendo asi un largo tiempo...

- Recibí tu mensaje- dice él separandose un poco y rozando su nariz con la suya. Ella sonrie.

- Lo noté... me alegro – responde antes de besarlo tiernamente... -... Quería volver a vivir el inicio de esto

- Mmmmm... eso me suena sospechoso señorita... no me diga que...

- No es nada... hoy me puse nostálgica... y haciendo cuentas llevamos...

- Cuatro meses, tres semanas, cinco días...

-... Si, todo ese tiemo jugando a la realidad...

- Yo no estoy jugando...

- Si lo hacemos... pero ya me cansé de eso, necesitamos hablar.  
Él la mira preocupado, de cualquier modo, no puede ser nada malo.

- Pues adelante... cuál es el problema?

-... Que ya no puedo pasar un minuto más sin ti!- exclama.- eso simplemente... Crees que exagere.

El hombre se acerca y toma su cara entre sus manos mirandola fijamente. Ella sonrie al notar como algunos mechones rubios caen sobres su cara y se mueven traviesamente por el viento...

- Claro que no exageras, porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo... pero hasta que esto no se resuelva, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos... te lo dije hace unas semanas: te esperaré.

Ella sube su mano lentamente y acaricia con ella su cara para después acomodar ese par de mechones que caen una y otra vez sobre su frente.

- Te había dicho que me encanta como te ves asi?- pregunta ella cambiando abruptamente de tema y acariciando su cabello alborotado...

- Muchas veces Granger... pero no hay problema si lo repites...

- Bueno... pues ME ENCANTA COMO TE VES ASÍ! – dice levantando la voz y abrazándolo por el cuello -... por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa...

- De veras? – pregunta pegando sus labios a su oído – y se puede saber de que se trata? – continúan con una voz seductora...

Ella se estremece ante ese acercamiento y tiene que poner todo su empeño para no caer en sus garras y correr directamente junto a él a su apartamento...

-NO... todavia no...

- Pues yo te tengo otra... y no voy a andar con misterios como tu...

- A si?... Y que es?

- Esto! – saca de su chaqueta un par de "boletos" con motivos navideños – reservé una cena en ese restaurante que tanto te gustó.. Recuerdas?

- Recuerdo – contesta, regalándole una sonrisa -…pero, a que se debe...?

- …Pues en un par de días es navidad... supongo que viajaras con la comadreja a Londres para pasarla allá... y pensé buena idea, celebrarlo antes tu y yo... Ya lo preparé todo! – continua más animado... –

Ella lo mira seria, él cambia su expresión al notarlo...

-... Sucede algo...? – pregunta clavando su mirada de plata en ella.

- Lo siento Draco... pero creo que no será posible...

- Como dices?

-... Es que... no puedo celebrar la navidad dos veces...

- Si!... Si puedes – en su voz hay impaciencia...

- No... no con la misma persona...

-... QUE!

Ella sonríe ampliamente, él parece apenas captar el mensaje...

- Que me sentiría muy rara, celebrando la navidad don veces, con la misma persona en un lapso de dos días... tu no?

- Hermione, que me estas queriendo decir… mi mente vuela Granger y me enojaré mucho si me equivoco…  
- Exactamete lo que estas pensando huron...!  
Sin previo aviso la rodea con sus brazos y la abraza de aquella manera inquisitiva y protectora que ella conocía a la perfección

- Sabes- murmura contra su oído- es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en mucho tiempo...  
- Pues no era eso exactamente a lo que me refería... en parte si, pero...  
- Hay más?  
-Mucho más!... pero para eso si tendrás que esperar dos días... será tu regalo de navidad...

- Ah... no pretenderás dejarme con la duda verda?

- Si – dice con voz traviesa... – por lo pronto... acepto la invitación a cenar de todos modos...me muero de hambre...!

- Esta bien... petición aceptada... yo también tengo mucha hambre...

- En marcha – toma su brazo y caminan puente abajo...

- Y por cierto Hermione – habla en tono serio- ... podrías decirme hasta que hora tenemos hoy...?

Ella se detiene repentinamente confundiéndolo un poco.

- De verdad quiere saberlo?

- Creo que es necesario...

- Tiene razón – se acerca a su oido apartando con su mano algunos mechones que lo cubren... – te informo que a parir de ahora...tenemos hasta el fin del tiempo, - nota como el sostiene la respiración – hasta el fin

de nuestras vidas y más allá, hasta que te haya entregado todo lo que tengo y lo que soy... hasta ese tiempo... le parece suficiente?

El se queda paralizado... Ahora es ella la que toma su rostro entre sus manos...

- Si Draco... esto es real... La espera terminó – dice la mujer dulcemente

Por fin logra reaccionar, con su mano temblorosa acaricia el rostro de "SU" mujer como si fuera una pieza de cristal, con toda la delicadeza del mundo. La mira como la cosa más preciada sobre la faz del planeta, se enternece al ver una lágrima correr por su rostro; y la abraza, la envuelve entre sus brazos para ya no dejarla ir nunca más. Ella se acurruca en él aspirando en cada respiro su aroma, sintiéndose protegida y confortada, borrando el mundo a su alrededor con solo sentirlo.

- Te amo Draco Malfoy – dice suavemente y por primera vez, sin que nada importe...

- Y yo te amo Hermione Granger

_**F I N**_

**

* * *

**

**OK OK OK! Se que el final es de lo mas cursi, pero ya estaba escrito y no quise cambiarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y al respecto, pueden mandarme un Review para darme su opinión… es un simple click y escribir un par de líneas, vamos no son ni dos minutitos!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
